


The Talk of the Town

by Confabulatrix



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: All The Tropes, Alternate Universe - Regency, F/M, Gossip, Secret Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4834220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confabulatrix/pseuds/Confabulatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>SCANDAL IN MAYFAIR!</i> HOWEVER <i>WILL</i> MISS MORI'S REPUTATION BE MANAGED?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk of the Town

**Author's Note:**

> CURSE YOU RHOD CHANG

_one thing leads to another I know_

 

The weather is dreadful, the usually-pleasant company company stifling, and her tea is oversteeped. Mako idly stirs her cup (she doesn't care for milk and sugar won't help this) and looks down at the gloomy streets outside her godmother's Mayfair townhouse while the more fashionable of their acquaintances discuss her prospects in the wake of the Incident.

"It's quite the scandal," Lady Gottlieb says, "those two young men. What _would_ their mothers think, to hear of their sons brawling in a public street?"

Tamsin coughs, too indiscreetly to be her illness, and too lightly to cover the muttered words "congratulate him." The guests of her parlor to a one politely ignore the Lady Sevier's slip, but Mrs. Choi grins into her teacup and Mrs. Jessop flicks her gaze serenely heavenward for a moment. Of those present only Tamsin would know firsthand, but even ten years on, the rumors of Lady Angela Hansen's temper survive.

"Is shame, about Hansen boy," the Countess Kaidonovskaya says. "So much fighting spirit, such lack of fighting skill."

"One _must_ wonder what set him off, though," Mrs. Choi says. "The ball at Chateau Tango was nearly a full season ago, surely he's not still nursing a grudge." Allison Choi can wonder all she likes—Mako takes a sip of tea and winces at the taste, and Mrs. Choi takes the expression for confirmation of her suspicions.

Mako twitches her shoulders forward in a shrug. "I couldn't say," she murmurs, and the conversation takes a wondering turn toward young Master Hansen's motives and character. Mrs. Choi wonders, but Mako knows it wasn't a months-old imagined slight that lit Chuck's temper this time.

Something in her expression must give her away, because Tamsin cheerily interrupts the Countess in her recollection of Mako's dance card. "Yes, yes, but that's all old gossip, and what I care for is the new. Two young men all but dueled over Mako's honor in front of my house, is that not more exciting?"

"You cannot be serious," Lady Gottlieb says.

Tamsin sighs dramatically. "I remember when you used to be fun."

"I used to be frilly, and foolish," Lady Gottlieb says, with the faintest of smiles. "But no, I can't imagine this shall do much to bolster Miss Mori's reputation save for with the younger set, and it might well scare off a few potential suitors."

Mako hums her pleased agreement as the Countess says, "And so? Is no concern to Mako. If they are timid, better gone anyway."

"Maybe so," Lady Gottlieb concedes, "but all the same, that Hansen boy is going to need to settle down before Mr. Becket can do more than turn those pretty blue eyes of his in Miss Mori's direction."

Too late, Mako realizes she's been fidgeting with her gloves, and folds her hands in her lap before anyone notices. Tamsin throws her a sharp curious look and says, "I'm _sure_ Miss Mori will take that under advisement."

Lady Gottlieb rolls her eyes and turns to Mako. "I'm honestly surprised there hasn't been some sort of announcement, it was the talk of the town all of last season. For all that he doesn't get on with his father, Mr. Hansen is a fine young man, and he's to inherit his mother's title and holdings as well as Eureka Manor." To Mako's lack of reaction, she replies, "All I'm saying is, you could certainly do worse."

Mako considers the plain gold band concealed beneath the silk of her glove, and thinks of the gaudy diamond Chuck offered her nearly a season past, thinks of how he fought her h—fought Raleigh, because he couldn't fight his father for standing witness at the ceremony. "I am aware," she says, and raises her cup to her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone needs a hobby. Mine are indoor horticulture and losing my shit over regency heroines. This is me dipping my feet in, because the regency AU this fandom deserves hasn't properly appeared yet and I just. SOMEONE HAD TO.
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you like it!


End file.
